As I Lay Me Down
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: As I lay me down to sleep, this I pray That you will hold me, dear Though I'm far away I'll whisper your name into the sky, and I will wake up happy....


**As I Lay Me Down**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Was listening to this song, and this story popped into my head.**

_It felt like spring time  
On this February morning  
In the courtyard  
Birds were singing your praise  
I'm still recalling things you said  
To make me feel alright  
I carried them with me today  
Now_

She wandered through the courtyard, the bouquet of lilies in her hand at her side.

It was chilly, cold. February.

Dressed in nothing but a thin cotton dress, barefoot, her long ebony hair flowing around her shoulders, a thin sweater on, she wandered through the courtyard, lost.

Birds sang, and her mind and heart drifted back to weeks earlier.

"You're beautiful."

"It's not lying, it's looking at things another way."

"I love you, I promise."

"Nothing will separate us. We'll always be together, I would do nothing to hurt you, Fae. Nothing."

She moved through the path of flowers, her skirt brushing against her legs, her hair waving in the gentle breeze.

_As I lay me down to sleep  
This I pray  
That you will hold me dear  
Though I'm far away  
I'll whisper your name  
Into the sky  
And I will wake up happy_

"Whisper my name, and I'll be there. Even though I won't be with you, know that my arms will be around you, holding you close. Forever."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. Even though we'll be apart, I'll be holding you. I promise."

She came to rest under the cherry tree, and sat, pulling her legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees, the tears sliding down her cheeks. They stung, dripping onto her feet, leaving little, pin size burns. The clouds gathered, turned gray, and began to ring out the rain, until it pelted the ground, and soak through the soil.

_I wonder why I feel so high  
Though I am not above the sorrow  
Heavy hearted  
Till you call my name  
And it sounds like church bells  
Or the whistle of a train  
On a summer evening  
I'll run to meet you  
Barefoot barely breathing_

Slowly, she raised her head, and looked out at the rain. Pulling herself to her feet, she stepped from the shelter of the tree, into the storm, the first few drops of liquid coming in contact with her skin burning like a branding iron. Gasping, she lifted her arm, the lilies dropping at her feet. She looked at the burn, and then raised her head, looking into the clouds as the rain threw the small, silver drops to the ground.

"Fiyero."

It felt as if arms were wrapping around her waist, and she cried out, worrying if, in her feverish state, she was imagining the man she loved holding her in his arms.

It started pelting her face, and she gasped, but did nothing to protect herself.

Instead, she closed her eyes, and tilted her head back.

_As I lay me down to sleep  
This I pray  
That you will hold me dear  
Though I'm far away  
I'll whisper your name  
Into the sky  
And I will wake up happy_

Slowly, she opened her eyes, moved her head gently, and sat up. Her long ebony hair tumbled down her back, and she looked around, finding herself on a beach.

The waves lapped gently on the shore, a tender tune playing only for her. The sun was setting gently into the water, painting it in tender pinks and purples. It was warm, summer.

She took hesitant steps, raising to her feet, looking around. Where ever she was may have been beautiful, but it was no paradise without her love.

_It's not too near for me  
Like a flower I need the rain  
Though it's not clear to me  
Every season has its change  
And I will see you  
When the sun comes out again_

After a few minutes, she turned, to see the slight outline of a figure making its way to towards her.

From this distance, she couldn't make out the gait, and cautiously took a few steps in the figure's direction.

Her brow furrowed.

"Fiyero?"

He got close enough that she could make out the silhouette, and then, she heard him speak.

"Elphaba."

Church bells, the whistle of a train. A sound heard so often, that one never thought, never gave an inkling to, until the sound was extinguished. And then, once it was heard again, it brought joy to the heart.

That one word, her name, was just that.

She had longed so much to hear his voice, to hear his vocal chords wrap themselves around her name, that her heart leaped into her throat, and she choked out a sob.

"Fiyero?"

Before she knew it, she was running towards him, the skirt she wore pressing against her legs, her eyes filled with tears, her feet bare and sinking into the soft sand. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she kissed him, feeling his arms wrap around her waist and lift her off her feet. Finally, they broke apart, and she looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Is it really you?"

He nodded, and cupped her cheek.

"You look beautiful."

Elphaba lowered her head, and caught sight of her skin.

Pearl.

As pearly white as Glinda's.

She looked back at Fiyero, and kissed him, before he scooped her up, and lay her gently on the sand, before sitting next to her. She turned to him, and whispered,

''Fiyero."

He lay next to her, and wrapped his arms tight around her waist, pulling her to him. She turned in his arms, and kissed him gently.

"Do you promise?"

He kissed her again, and cupped her face in his hands, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I promise, Elphaba."

They lay on the beach, as the sun set into the water, kissing lovingly.

"I promise."

_As I lay me down to sleep  
This I pray  
That you will hold me dear  
Though I'm far away  
I'll whisper your name  
Into the sky  
And I will wake up happy_


End file.
